


《恶意诽谤》第23章未删减版

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Kudos: 19





	《恶意诽谤》第23章未删减版

刚回到中国的时候，秋田润是班上最安静木讷的学生，除了简单的回话便是微笑——毕竟微笑不会出错，哪怕没听明白也可以用微笑敷衍过去。  
  
没有人在乎他微笑中的缄默。社交是需要互动的，当他用模凌两可的笑容阻断对话时，别人自然不会自讨没趣地继续唠嗑下去。  
  
秋田润从不觉得这样有什么不好，虽然有时孤身一人身处在欢声笑语的时候会有些不自在，虽然在大家都因为一个内涵笑话笑得东倒西歪时他仍然一头雾水，但这些都没关系，只要他露出温和的笑容，那么他就依然是那个平常的他。  
  
没错，他并不孤单，只要那抹微笑依然黏在他的嘴角边。  
  
毕竟整件事情说明白了都是他咎由自取——回到国内读书是秋田润一意孤行的结果，为了向父亲证明自己决定跟随母亲离开他是正确的，他不得不将自己全副武装。他知道对方绝对在自己身边安排了眼线，或许是老师、职工、也可能是同学。  
  
可当那根手指轻轻点了点他的额头，一双戏谑的眸子撞入他的眼帘中时，那颗平静无澜的心湖却陡然掀起了一波涟漪。  
  
“你到底听懂了吗？上次数学小测你错的题目和我之前讲的可是同个题型。”  
  
彼时最受欢迎、学习运动社交样样精通的某人敲了敲眼前的试卷，神色不愉、眼中却透着笑意。  
  
他愣了几秒，好一会儿才点了点头。  
  
那人漫不经心地点了点头，翻过几页，指尖落在了最底下的一道解答题上：“会了就动笔吧。”  
  
他的目光随着对方的指尖落在那道题上，那道题方才刚刚讲过，他并没有听明白，却因为不好意思打断而没有出声追问。  
  
“徐老师都让我负责你了，要是总是这个成绩，我的面子可过不去，”那人微笑道，“是我讲得太快、太不仔细了吗？我的确不是一个好老师，这点我很有自知之明。”  
  
“……不是的，是我的问题。”  
  
“哦？”对方的语气微微上扬，让他发烫的脸颊又不由升温了一分。  
  
他以为那人会继续作弄他，或者干脆再讲遍题目，却没想到对方叹了口气，将桌上的卷子合了起来。  
  
“我讨厌说教，也讨厌多管闲事，但既然李老师叫我多照顾你，我就没法装作不知情。”那人说到这里，神情忽然认真了起来。  
  
“想笑的时候就笑，不想笑的时候就不笑。不明白的时候就问，别憋在心里。听说你刚满15？”  
  
他点了点头，又缓缓地摇了摇头，声音轻如蚊鸣。  
  
“……不到15，明年三月才到。”  
  
“很好，你终于老实了一回，”那人笑着捏了捏他的脸蛋，“我再讲一遍题，有不明白的地方随时打断我。”  
  
后来秋田润才明白那人一早就知道自己不满15，这么问只是想让他变得更坦率些。也是那个时候，他才明白自己便是在那个瞬间动了心。  
  
‘想笑就笑，事情不能憋在心里’如此简单的道理竟没人告诉过他。  
  
他的母亲脆弱敏感，如同一只美丽却易折的菟丝花，从来都是她的眼泪打湿他的肩头，他只好懂事，使得常年独守空房的母亲有所依靠。  
  
他与父亲从来没有亲近过。他一年中见到对方的次数寥寥无几，每次与其说是父子相会，不如说是上下级汇报工作。  
  
每当那双深邃而充满批判性的目光向他射来时，秋田润便会喘不过气来，两只手心全是手汗。  
  
“你长得越来越像你母亲了，性格如果也像那女人一样就不好了，15岁的时候我会带你离开。”  
  
40岁的男人用日语说道，他身着昂贵的西装，发油将他的头发抹得有条不絮，将那张日本人特有的五官路在外头。  
  
秋田润偏头从玻璃窗中往下望去，看见自己那花了几小时着装打扮的母亲正踩着高跟鞋一脚踏进加长林肯里，暗红色的裙子衬着那条白皙修长的大腿，下一秒转瞬即逝。  
  
保镖将车门关上了。  
  
秋田润后来才明白对方的意思，可那时他早就跟着终于鼓起勇气离开那男人的母亲离开了日本。  
  
原来他的确与母亲如出一辙，多愁善感却又无比痴情，爱一个人的时候毫无尊严，傻傻地奉献自我、不求回报。  
  
而他爱的人也如被母亲爱着的父亲一样冷酷无情，那双眼睛里没有他的影子，有的只有眼前的阳光大道。  
  
在离开中国的那几年，在无数个辗转难眠的深夜里，秋田润总会不由自主地想起那张让他怦然心动的俊脸，每一个与对方共处的瞬间，好的坏的，痛苦的快乐的……  
  
若非要给当年那青涩的感情定义，或许只能说是情窦初开、懵懂的喜欢。也许就是因为那是第一次心动，所以哪怕那人伤他再多，他当年被迫离开时才会感到迷茫，而不是恨或懊悔。  
  
是的，在他高中毕业离开中国回到日本的那几年里，他从未恨过仇丹。即便仇丹曾经在他们两人的私情被撞破后将一切责任推卸在他的身上，即便仇丹在他被众人冷暴力时不屑一顾，即便仇丹为了与他撇清关系绝情得连见他最后一面也不愿意……  
  
即便他的心早已被撕裂成了无数片，他也只是感到茫然。  
  
这种感情到底算什么？他在深夜里质问自己。爱……还是作践呢。  
  
直到大三那年母亲在中国突然香消玉殒，他违抗父亲的意愿回到中国处理完母亲的后事后，鬼使神差地打听了仇丹的消息并去他的大学偷偷看他时，秋田润才明白自己多年来对仇丹的感情是什么。  
  
——不是爱也不是恨，是执念。  
  
当他一身疲惫地赶到对方的大学，却看见仇丹与一个女孩儿手牵手在校园里欢声笑语时，他那颗混沌的心忽然挣破了枷锁。  
  
原来他之所以从来不恨仇丹，是因为对方在高中的那些岁月里从未接受过其他人的爱，他心里认为自己在仇丹心里是特别的，哪怕是伤害那些激进的感情也只有自己见过。  
  
他自以为是地认为自己曾独占了仇丹的全部，到头来却只是一场荒诞的意淫。  
  
仇丹从来不属于他，这在仇丹为了前程果断抛弃他的时候就早已命中注定。在高中时与一个日本男孩的暧昧于仇丹而言只是一块绊脚石，他会在实现自己野心的路途中彻底忘记那个痴情的男孩，在事业上披荆斩棘，最后如一个正常男人一般与相爱的女人结婚生子……  
  
最残忍的从来不是爱恨情仇，而是对方的将来根本没有自己。  
  
……而他不甘心任由对方忘记过往的一切。  
  
秋田润将仇丹挣扎着的手臂死死钳住，膝盖则顶着他的后腰，用地上散落的浴衣绑带将他的手臂绕过露台的木柱牢牢地绑在一起。这个曲折的姿势显然让仇丹的手肘很不好受，没过几秒就让他的后颈生出了冷汗，可秋田润却毫不在意将手从对方敞开着的领口伸了进去，若无其事地抚摸着仇丹赤果的胸膛。  
  
“我也不想这么粗暴，”秋田润俯下身子，嘴唇贴着仇丹汗湿的耳根，膝盖顶着对方后腰的力道却重了几分，“只能怪哥太不老实了。”  
  
“老实就是乖乖让你肏？”仇丹痛得冷汗淋漓，语气却依旧嘲讽。他奋力将被绑着的手臂往房柱的反方向扯去可却无动于衷，只好压下心头的怒火，强作镇定地与对方交涉。  
  
“刚才我说的那些话也是气话，毕竟没有男人喜欢被人摁着腿交。至于换工作的事情我想你应该也能理解，我毕竟不可能一辈子都当你的助理，离职只是早晚的事……”仇丹说到这里呼吸突然一窒。  
  
这疯子居然把他的浴衣掀了起来，这他妈的是要来真的啊！？  
  
“怎么不说了？”秋田润揉了把那因体位而显得又翘又圆的嫩臀，另只手自臀瓣的线条向下摸去，冰凉的手在仇丹温热的大腿内侧来回摩挲，急剧的温差引得他双腿直颤。  
  
但仇丹明白现在不是反抗的时候。他的手被绑得太死，身体被秋田润从后面压在地上根本毫无挣脱的可能。他吃不准这家伙的态度，毕竟秋田润的语气始终温和，而他也因姿势看不清对方脸上的表情。可从对方能对他硬起来这一点来看，秋田润无疑是对自己有性 趣的，按照现在的姿势来看，他显然只能任由对方摆弄。  
  
于是仇丹又放软了些态度，竭力让空气中燥热的火花降温下来。  
  
“秋秋，我不喜欢这样。之前的亲吻我能接受但我们还没到可以做这种事的程度，放开我好吗？”  
  
“那哥觉得什么时候才能到做这种事的程度呢？”  
  
当然是不可能了！仇丹在心里咆哮道，面上却丝毫不显。  
  
“至少等到我们心意相通的那天……我们不是才刚刚重逢吗？霸王硬上弓怎么比得上水到渠成？”仇丹说到这里又补充了一句，“若是你现在对我做那种事，我一定不会原谅你，你是要我恨你吗？”  
  
话音刚落，那只在他大腿内侧游弋的手陡然停住了。可不等仇丹松一口气，那只手便倏然从他的大腿缝中抽出，用掌心扇了两下他的臀部。  
  
耳畔边是清脆的两声啪啪，那力度连老师打手心的力道都比不上，可却震得仇丹双耳轰鸣，脑子里绷着的弦嗡地一声断了。  
  
“骗子，你明明知道你不会原谅我。”  
  
一个低沉的声音在仇丹的耳后响起，夹杂着一种若有若无的笑意。  
  
那一瞬间，仇丹忽然有些晃神，也不知是不是还未能从被对方扇了屁股的震惊中缓过神来。  
  
但仇丹明白自己会浑身僵硬的原因并不是这个。像个小孩似的被打屁股顶多会让他羞愤欲死，却不会让他宛若卡壳的磁带一动不动。  
  
他之所以怔在原地，是因为他从那带着笑意的感慨中听出了一分涩然，那种涩然让他胸口有些透不过气，原先充斥着心口的愤怒与算计突然便被什么糟心的玩意儿堵住了，又闷又疼。  
  
操……这算什么啊……  
  
仇丹在心里骂道，也不知在骂压在自己身上的某人，还是在骂莫名其妙发神经的自己。  
  
但没等仇丹理清脑子里搅成一团的思绪，那只作祟的手便再次撤去。  
  
凉飕飕的冷风吹在仇丹光 裸着的肌肤上，可很快仇丹便无暇顾那刺骨的冷风。  
  
下一秒，一根硕大而滚烫的棒子毫无征兆地捅进了他的体内，像是一把肉刃欲将他活生生地捅穿。


End file.
